Welcome New Users
The WNU (Welcome New Users) board is one of my favorite boards on all of TF.N. Although I am not a new user anymore, I still like to hang out with my fellows who share my interests in welcoming new users and playing the games available on the board. My Intro Thread Yes, despite contrary belief, I was once a newbie. On May 20 of 2008, I joined TF.N as a place to discuss Star Wars. Being a fan of the Saga my entire life, I wanted to discuss my interests with people online because I could not talk about the subject with anyone in real life. So, when I joined, I eagerly looked for the first place to discuss Star Wars, which happened to be the Prequel Trilogy board. After about 40 posts, I finally wrote my own intro thread on WNU. I explained that I was interested in talking Star Wars, hoping that people would come and greet me. A few ended up doing so, and all of them became my friends quickly for their friendliness to me when I was new and not very familiar with the site. Fel_Freak228 and Skiara were two of the first to welcome me, and Felfy, as I like to call her, gave me a nickname that I have stuck with ever since: "Gunny", although a few people still call me by my full username when addressing me. My TF.N friends have learned to call me "Gunny", and I have accepted that as being something to be proud of. WNU Haunts The Pillow Fight was really the first place that I frequented when I started hanging out in the WNU. It was a place to be laid-back and have some fun hitting other users with pillows. It was here that I met some more users, such as Trika and Mister_Master, who both became qucik friends of mine. There was another game on the board called Teh-Mole, but I seemed to have read the rules wrong and thought that there were game-bans involved, so I steered clear for a while until I re-read the rules. Once I did that, I joined the next game . . . and got killed in the first round. It was a real bummer for me, but I joined the next game and almost won, making it to the final round before making an incorrect guess on the identity of Teh-Mole. All this time, I also popped into the Welcome Newbies Party scoial thread and the "You Know You've Been on the Forums Too Long When . . ." game set up by Truly_Ghent. Through this, I met more users and had fun doing it. Forum Feud In June or July (I can't remember which), there was an idea that a game called "Forum Feud" should be played board-wide. Thinking that it sounded like a good idea, I brought it up in the WNU, and was even able to start my own sign-up thread for the WNU teams in the tournament. I ended being the captain of Team WNU, but we got beaten on the last question by the German-Speaking FanForce. My teammebers were Skiara, padawanlissa, Ceillean and Mister_Master, and we had a good time playing. The other team in the wNU lost its match as well, avoiding a match-up betweent the two WNU teams. Around the holidays, I joined the Holiday Special Forum Feud Game, being on the side of Team Discovery Channel. We got thoroughly beaten by Bespin Tea Party, who went on to defeat The Richardsons, the champions of the forum-wide tournament. This was very disappointing, as I wanted a crack at the Richardsons, but I accepted that we still made our game go down to the wire. Welcoming Newbies After a little while, I began to welcome new users to the boards. It was always the same crowd who welcomed every newbie, a few of which stuck around the WNU and became new friends. Two of these members were -Kypster- and Jackrack, and they both disappeared for a while afterwards, coming back only recently. The majority of the newbies I welcomed either went on to other boards or hardly ever log on to TF.N anymore, but I did my job well by being friendly and helping confused users out. My WNU Friends Truly_Ghent Mister_Master Trika_Kenobi Fel_Freak228 Jedi_Daniel Skiara -Kypster- Jackrack Oddball62 Jag4Me padawanlissa path-seeker Ceillean Darth_Gangrenous Category:Other